Organizations and other entities are often unable to share data with other parties due to privacy and/or contractual requirements. However, the organization may wish to combine the sensitive data with data from another party in order to gain insight that would be difficult to glean from the sensitive data in isolation. As an example, a first organization may collect consumer information where strict privacy requirements govern human access to the data. A second organization may control an analytic tool that would be useful to run on the consumer information. However, the first organization may be reluctant to use the analytic tool due to the risk of unauthorized human access to the consumer information by a human user within the second organization. The first organization may instead choose to forego use of the analytic tool, potentially missing out on valuable insights into the consumer information in order to comply with the privacy and/or contractual requirements associated with the data.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.